The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Center Stage’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross of Coreopsis verticillata, an unpatented plant, as the seed parent and Coreopsis ‘Limerock Ruby’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,455, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Coreopsis verticillata, the new hybrid has dark red inflorescences rather than yellow. Compared to the pollen parent, Coreopsis ‘Limerock Ruby’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,455, the new cultivar is larger in size, has dark red rather than rose magenta inflorescences, and is Zone 6 hardy rather than Zone 9 hardy.
Compared to its sibling, Coreopsis ‘Show Stopper’, the new cultivar has dark red inflorescences rather than rose magenta.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Heaven's Gate’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,016, the new cultivar has dark red inflorescences rather than light pink with a darker eye.